Better Than Revenge
by IamUndomielwifeofEstel
Summary: Songfic. What if Percy ditched Rachel for Annabeth? How would Annabeth feel. Song is better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. First Perachel and then Percabeth. Not my best work, so only read if you want to read something crappy! Rated k cause I feel like it


** Hi! I'm back with a PJO songfic to Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. This is a one shot about Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. AU! Starts out Perachel, and ends Percabeth. Trust me I only ship percabeth, just read my profile! I don't make millions of dollars or crappy movies, so I must not own Percy Jackson! Lyrics are in italics. Told in Annabeth's POV. I don't own Taylor Swift.**

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and… I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him._

He was back. I thought that I had lost that stupid seaweed brain. Most importantly, I missed him. I have had a crush on Percy since I was twelve, and I finally gathered up the courage to kiss the guy, before he blew up Mt. St. Helens. I was going to ask him to see the fireworks, when this stupid quest was over if, if I didn't die. I had no clue how wrong I was.

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

Than he suggested that Rachel come with us. To say I was jealous was an understatement. First she ruined our "outing", and now _my_ quest. To make matters worse, she just kissed him in this dark, miserable, lonely labyrinth. I am falling apart at the seams.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

It was in that moment however that I became obsessed with getting revenge on Rachel. When the quest was over with, I isolated myself from the rest of camp, and Percy and Rachel's make out sessions, only focused on getting revenge. I still talked to Percy… just not when Rachel was around, so I only saw Percy alone once or twice. I had the whole Athena cabin on my side. I was going to win.

_She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge._

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it. I think her ever present frown is a little troubling And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things._

Now that the Titan war is over, and Luke is dead, I feel like I have nothing to live for. I still plan my revenge on Rachel, daily, rhyming her name with "things". She is always frowning at me, and kissing Percy when I'm around. I just push myself harder and ignore them. It will be me in his arms in a moment anyway.

_But sophistication isn't what you where or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity._

Here she comes again, her vintage dresses sweeping the floor, arm in arm with Percy. Chiron smiles at them, and I turn my head. Payback is still my only thought, as she sits next to him in the rec. room. Chiron started speaking about monster attacks throughout camp borders, and I smirk. This could be very fun.

_She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge._

When the meeting was over, we went outside, and I stopped to take a breath of air. Rachel walked over to me, trying to insult me, trying to make me break. Let me tell you that it did not work. Then a hellhound jumped out of no where and was about to leap on Rachel when Percy ran in front of it, and killed it. Being the drama queen she is, she started crying, and Percy ran over to her, asking if she was alright. I looked over letting my guard down, when a hellhound leaped on me, ripping apart part of my flesh. Percy than killed the hellhound, and I passed out.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey You might have him but haven't you heard I'm just another thing for you to role your eyes at honey You might have him but I always get the last word._

When I woke up, Percy was next to me, holding my hand. He then kissed me. Let's just say Rachel is now out of the picture.

_She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better._

**This was bad. Not my best work. So please don't review, or help me.**


End file.
